Cheaters Never Prosper
by InkLove904
Summary: "Isabella Marie Swan just died, but Izzy Swan just came to life." RR. OCC Characters. New Characters. M for swearing and other stuff. One-Shot


My name is Isabella Marie Swan, preferably Izzy, and I'm being stalking by my ex-boyfriend, and vampire, Edward Anthony Cullen. Ever since I saved his ugly pale ass in Italy he has _not left me alone_. He's in all my class, he follows me in the hallway, he asks Angela why I'm ignoring him, and he even sometimes sneaks into my room when I forget to lock my window. Creepy, right? Well I think so.

When I save him from Italy I went back to him instantly. I know, i know, I was stupid and naive. Moving on...

Three weeks ago, I missed Edward and decided quickly to drop by his house and go see him, which is why Alice didn't see I was coming. When I got there it was quiet, so I thought they went hunting or something, until... I heard moans coming from upstairs.

Yep, he was cheating on me with Tanya fucking Denali. Sluty, stupid, whorey Tanya. I was heartbroken after finding out and went quickly back to my truck before they noticed I was there and drove away. Halfway home, I was so blindly by tears I pulled over and walk into the forest. Don't ask, I just felt like it. I don't know how long I walked but after a while I got tired and sat down still sobbing.

_Flashback_

"_Ryan, Caleb look." I look up from the ground to see 3 people in front of me. 2 guys, one girl. The girl was beautiful, she was kinda gothic but sweet looking at the same time. She was had darkish red hair with green eyes and wore a black spaghetti dress, black leather boot, and black gloves. One of the guy had his arm wrapped around her waist, he was gothic too. He had messy black hair with dark blue eyes, he also had to lips piercings and a nose piercing while he wore a sleeveless hoodie with a picture of a rib cage with a heart in it, loose dark jeans, and a black converses. The final was on his knees next to me had black emo hair with purple tips and purpleish eye with a nose skull piercing while he wore a black metallica shirt, dark ripped jeans and black combat boots. He looked like a dark angel..._

"_Are you ok, girl?" Wow even his voice was beautiful... _

_The red-haired girl smacked him in the head, causing me to giggle, and scolded the beautiful guy," She has a name Caleb." Caleb... Love it!_

"_Jeez Jade, thats called abuse you know," he complained as he rubbed his head._

_Jade rolled her eyes and held her hand out to me. I took it and got up, "What's your name?" she asked as she wrapped her arm around my shoulder. She was so warm, warmer than Jacob even._

"_I'm Isabella, but call me Izzy," I smirked at them," What are you?" That caught them off guard._

"_Whataya mean, Iz," Ryan asked._

"_You guys aren't human." I stated in a 'duh voice_

"_How can you tell?"Caleb asked he leaned against a tree, not wanting to get up. _

"_Hmmmmm let me see. You're in the middle of the woods at night wearing summer clothes and your burning hot. You can't be vamps 'cause they're cold like fuck and you can't be wolves 'cause ya ain't Quileute." I stated._

"_Ok, ok. We're half breeds. Half vamp, Half human. Now that that's over with can you tell us why you crying in the middle of the woods." Jade asked impatiently. _

_I sighed, " I caught vampire boyfriend cheating on me." I felt the tears run down my face again. Caleb got up and pulled me into his arms._

"_He an idiot Iz. He doesn't know what he's losing," he murmured and kissed the top of my head. I smile slightly and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist._

_I heard Jade gasp, "It's amazing."_

"_What babe?" Ryan sounded confused, I turned my head to look at both of them._

"_Their bond is one of true mates." I gasped as Caleb tighten his grip on me._

_I looked up into his purple eyes, "We're mates." I smiled. I loved him already._

"_We are... I love you." He bent down and kissed me softly._

"_I love you, too." I smiled softly at him._

"_Ohhh Iz we have to go shopping!" Jade shrieked._

_Present_

After that shopping trip I could barely recognize myself. We bought gothic clothes, jewelery, accessories, and shoes. After that we went to the tattoo and piercing place. For tattoos, I got a barbwire tattoo on my waist, an infinity sign on my right wrist, and on my left wrist I got a black heart with a C next to it. For piercing, I got snakebite and an eyebrow piercing. After that I dyed my hair a blue with some black in it. All and all I love my new look! So does Caleb ;) if ya know what I mean. I know, know TMI and all that shit.

I've never been this happy before! The gang is going to school with me, we're going to graduate soon, I'm going to be changed into a half-breed, and I could get the hell away from Edward and the rest the freakin' Cullen. They so annoying!

"Izzy!" Jade shook my shoulder," Shit! You need to stop daydreaming about Caleb!" I laughed.

"Calm your shit Jade. What?" Caleb and Ryan laughed at the annoyance in my voice.

She rolled her eyes," I was telling you that you should sing something for the talent show!" She clapped her hands in excitement.

"Why?" I groaned. I hated singing in public!

Her eyes welled up in tears, "Sorry, I thought you like the idea." She whisper while looking down.

"Awww don't cry Jade! Ughhhh fine I'll do it!" I got up and sat on Caleb's lap and snuggled into his chest," She doesn't fight fair." I whined.

He lifted my chin and kissed me deeply before pulling back to let both of us breathe.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Bella," I heard a familiar voice growl. I looked up to see an angry Edward.

"What _Edward,"_ I sneered his name making the other laugh.

"Can I talk?" Oh my Goth is he stupid?

"Hmmmmm let me think about it... nope" I popped the 'P'.

"Please." He isn't going to give up is he?

"Fine," I got up, pecked Caleb on the lips, and walk to a empty table a few table away from mine.

The entire cafeteria was quiet. They were probably thinking,' The new gothic Izzy is talking to her ex-boyfriend the mysterious Edward. Wow...' I chuckled silently.

"What Cullen?" My impatience was clear in my voice. I'm sure the everyone can hear me by how quiet it was.

"Why are you being like this?" Did the fucker literately asked that?

"Like what?" I decided to play dumb.

"Like this. Why did you change and act like you hate me? Heck you even moved in with your 'friends'" His voice raised.

"That is none of your business Fuckward!"

"But why? What did I do, love?" Goth, he's stupid!

"1#) You should know what you did and 2# call me love again and I will castrate you!" I threaten. I could almost hear all the guys in the room gulp, including Creepward.

"Can you please just tell me what I did wrong?" He was practically begging me. Pathetic...

"Come to the talent tonight and you'll find out," I smirked and walked back to the table and in Caleb's lap.

"What's the plan Iz!" Ryan was holding Jade from jumping up and down in her seat with excitement.

"Let's get out of here. I'll tell you at home." I smiled evily.

***At the talent show ***

"Ok and for the final act is Izzy Swan as the lead singer, Jade Dark as backup vocal, Ryan Evers on drums, and Caleb Dark on the guitar!" The principal announced. Wow the entire school was here. Probably to find out what I was talk about in the caf.

I grabbed mike from it's stand and said," Ok people. As you all know my ex Edward Cullen keeps asking me what why I broke up with him. Well this song I'm about to sing will answer his question. Oh and Edward I want to remember that this song is true in every way. Enjoy!"

"1..2..1,2,3,4." Ryan and Caleb started played

[_Bella, _**Jade, **_**Bella and Jade**_]

"_Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

_I dug my key __**into the side**_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up_ _**4 wheel drive**_  
_**Carved my name into his leather seat **_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to __**both head lights**_  
_Slashed a hole in__** all 4 tires**_  
_And maybe __**next time**__ he'll think before he cheats_

_**Right now**__ , she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania __karaoke__  
Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"  
And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that __bathroom__ Polo_  
_  
Oh and he don't know_

_I dug my key __**into the side **_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up_ _**4 wheel drive**_  
_**Carved my name into his leather seat **_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to __**both head lights**_  
_Slashed a hole in __**all 4 tires**_

_I might've saved a little trouble for __**the next girl**__  
__**'Cause the next time that he cheats**__  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!  
No, not on me_

_I dug my key __**into the side**_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up_ _**4 wheel drive**_  
_**Carved my name into his leather seat **_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to __**both head lights**_  
_Slashed a hole in __**all 4 tires**__  
Maybe____next time he'll think before he cheats  
__**Oh, maybe next time he'll think**__ before he cheats  
Oh, before he cheats  
Oh"_

Everyone stood up and applaused at the end of the song. I smiled.

"Do you guy want more?" I screamed into the mike. They all applauded, " I'll take that as a yes. Can someone bring Edward up here!" I saw Emmett get up and drag up to the stage and stand guard at the stairs so he couldn't leave.

"Just listen Eddie, I think you'll hate it! People, Jade and Caleb are going to be on the electric guitars, Ryan on the drums, and I'm still gonna sing."

"1...2...1,2,3,4." Jade played first, then Caleb , then Ryan before I finally sang.

"_You had it all the day you told me (told me) you want me  
I had it all but let you fool me (fool me) completely  
Yeah I was so stupid to give you all my attention  
'Cause the way you played me exposed your true intentions"_ Edward tried to get off stage but Emmett grabbed him and pushed him towards me.

_And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede  
You mess with me and mess with her so I'll make sure you get what you deserve  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me"_The lights in the auditorium were turned off and there were spotlight pointed at me, the band and Fuckward.

"_So watch your back cause you don't know when or where I can get you  
I've set the trap and when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through  
So oh do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out " _Eddie tried to get away by going backstage but the principal stopped and pushed him back towards the stage.

"_I know I'm being bitter but I'ma drag you under  
'Cause you just don't, don't deserve happy ever after  
For what you did to me after you told me you never felt that way  
It was only just a game  
(you had it all)" _I went towards Edward and pushed him back. Making him stumble, I walked away and yell:

_"(And one day)" _everyone applaused"_  
And one day I'll have you beggin' on your knees for me (beggin' on your knees for me)  
Yeah one day I'll have you crawlin' like a centipede (crawlin' like a centipede)  
You mess with me (yeah) and mess with her (yeah) so I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day you'll be beggin' on your knees for me" _At the end of the song I had my hands on my hips with my head tilted toward Edward with an evil smirk on my face.

"Well Eddie kins. Now you've learn. Never cheat on Izzy Swan. Bye!" He huffed and walked out the doors of the auditorium in a hurry.

"Enjoy your stupid pussy-ass Volvo!" I scream knowing he's heard me. A few seconds later, I heard a really girly scream.

I smiled as I felt Caleb wrapped his arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder," You did great, Iz." I tilted my head and peck him on the lips.

"Lets get out of here," he let go of all, but my hand as we walked off staged with Jade and Ryan close behind us.

Isabella Marie Swan just died, but Izzy Swan just came to life.


End file.
